True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by Doctor Who Crazed
Summary: My old account was bugged so I had to make a new one. this the same story so don't worry. I am uploading everything as you read this
1. Authors Note

**So sorry for this****. ****My old email address had a bug and I was unable to continue to write my story. Every chapter I have written so far is in this new one. Please don't get mad and continue reading this story love you all.**


	2. prolouge

True love never did run smooth

**Disclaimer: I do not known Harry Potter or twilight**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I looked down at the beauty sleeping next to me. All my life I would have never imagined that I would be ever in love the Know-it-all. But here I am now; dating the Golden girl of Gryffindor. She is so beautiful. Her bushy hair had tamed into honey brown ringlets. Her front beaver teeth had somehow adjusted. I wouldn't care even if they didn't. I loved her, with all my heart. It didn't matter if she was a supermodel, or just some lady I picked up from the streets. Hermione Granger, my true love, my soul mate.

Last year, right after the final battle, I found out that I'm a Vela. At first I totally freaked out, and it didn't help when my mother told me that I needed to find my mate before my eighteen birthday, or else I die. But I did find her. Hermione Granger. The Muggle-born. Turns out, the girl I have been teasing and bullying for years was my soul mate. It didn't take a lot of convincing for her to agree to mate with me. Now we are fully bonded. Together Forever.

**Sorry it was so short. That was just the beginning. While you are probably reading this, I will be uploading more. I just needed something to start up on.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not kwon twilight or Harry Potter**

**This is my first chapter. This is the first story I have made so far, so if it is bad, don't be afraid to tell me so. I love Harry Potter Fan fiction so I have decided to try to write my story like a professional. If it sucks, please bear with me.**

**Draco's P.O.V**

I looked down at the beauty sleeping next to me. All my life I would have never imagined that I would be ever in love the Know-it-all. I admired how the sunlight streaming down from the window fell on her hair. It made it look slightly blond. The sun highlighted her face making her freckles in her nose to stand out. She only had nine freckles on her perfect face. I have counted it a hundred times.

Suddenly I felt her stir; it means that she is waking up. I loved how she would wake up. First she would scrunch her nose in a very cute way, and then she would wiggle her fingers and toes. Finally she would let out a sigh and open her beautiful eyes. She fluttered her eyes as she woke up before closing it again. She rolled over onto her stomach, letting her back face the ceilings. She always wore nightgowns with strings holding up the back. She had no bra on so her back was exposed to me.

She was awake and I knew it. I bend my head down to her neck, right on top of her mark. Did I forget to tell you that I'm Veela? My mark is always on her. It had to be. Veela's are very possessive creatures. I can't stand the thought of her with someone else. Even imagining such a thing made my blood boil. A growl escaped from my mouth before I could stop it.

I roughly grabbed onto her waist and sank my teeth into her delicate neck. I heard her whimper before moaning my name. That's how it should remain, her only being **mine.**

"Draco…" she whispered. I bended my head towards her back and let my lips trail down. Her body began to shake in pleasure; I could tell she was holding back another moan. I smirked. It was very pleasing to know that only I can make her react like this. Only I can make her moan in such pleasure and only I can ever tame the beast inside her.

I was just about to continue when a knock on the door interrupted us. A low growl left my chest. I was furious. Who had dared to interrupt my morning schedule shall die a cruel death. I will crucio the person.

"Wake up love birds, Shaklebolt wants to see us." The voice was muffled by the door but I could still recognize the voice. It was the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass. I should have Avada him when I had the chance.

Hermione got up beside me much to my displeasure.

"Good morning my love" she said to me, her voice husky and still filled with sleep. She kissed me passionately before starting to get up. I reached up to stop her.

"No don't leave." I whined. I snorted in my head. Who would have thought the great Draco Malfoy would whine.

"We have to, we wouldn't want Harry and Ron to bust through the door to see me like this now would we?" She asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

I looked down at her and growled again. Her nightgown had a low cut, letting anyone see her cleavage. The cloth hung around her waist showing off her magnificent curves. I could tell that my eyes had turned black in lust and rage. I would kill them before I let them see her like this.

"Go change" I ordered. I can't stand to let them see her. I had to get her to get decent.

"We're awake," she yelled towards the door, "tell Shaklebolt we will be there in twenty minutes." She turned around and winked at me before getting off the bed and heading towards the closet to get changed.

That woman would be the death of me. But at least, I will die a happy man.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't known Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Hermione's P.O.V.:**

Well the morning went eventful. I'm pretty sure I have never made harry turn that red in… well…never. I have never seen Harry turn that red before. I did some research on Veela's during my Fourth year, after I met Fleur. They are very possessive creatures. I thought it would be very fun to tease Draco during breakfast. What I didn't expect it to do was to not only give Draco a Hard-on, but almost every male person on the table to have a huge noticeable boner.

_Flashback:_

_I took my time getting ready. Teasing up my hair just the way I knew Draco liked it. I put on some of the really expensive perfume that Draco got me for my birthday. It was actually Andromeda (I don't know what its name is but it is a potion that makes you smell something you love to smell.). I picked the tightest and most revealing Casual clothes I had. That consisted of a tight red leather tube top and a pair of shorts that were really fit. I made sure to grab the skimpiest pair of thongs I could and brought along my matching pair of bras. If I bend down for anything, my bra would be clearly visible. _

_When I went out, I was delighted to see that Draco had already left for breakfast. If he had seen me in this outfit, he would have made me change. I grabbed my pair of red pumps and made my way out the door. As I descended from the staircase, I felt at least five pairs of eyes on me. I stopped in front of the table and rested my hands on the back of Draco's chair. I could feel the tension coming from him. The table they were all dining on was round Draco sat with his back to the staircase. On his left Sat blaise and on his right was an empty chair. Awww… he was saving me a seat._

"_Good morning Mr. Shaklebolt, I didn't know you were here today." I said my voice laced with innocence. _

"_Well I am, and here to discuss some important news with all of you." He said._

_I took my seat and reached over the table to get some waffles. Harry sat directly in front of me and I was pretty sure I heard at least two moans and a growl. I smirked inwardly. God, I loved having this power over them. I placed two waffles on my plate and again reached over for the whipped cream, giving them another peep show. I swear harry turned redder than any Weasely has ever turned before. Just to toy with him I stopped what I was doing and just looked at him. His eyes were glued on my boobs._

"_Harry?" I asked fighting a smirk, "is something wrong?" Everyone turned their head towards him._

"_I…ughh … no… hot in here" he stumbled as he tried to remain calm and somehow trying save himself from further embarrassment._

"_Are you sure, you seem kind of flushed." I said again doing nothing to help him, not even moving from my position. He just closed his eyes and nodded meekly. _

_End of Flashback._

I still had a smile on my face as I thought of the event that just occurred. We were all now seated in the common room and relaxing. Draco and I were on the love seat. He had a possessive arm around my waist and his head was buried in my hair, and it didn't seem like he was getting out of it any time soon.

"So Shaklebolt, any news for was us today?" I asked forgetting all about the humor that was present in the room minutes before. At my words everyone put all their attention to Shaklebolt, well except for Draco. His face was still in my hair. I have no idea how he can go without breathing for so long.

"Death Eaters are everywhere. It is really hard to catch them all. Just yesterday there was an attack at the Gringgotts. It seems that they were looking for something there."

"Did anybody get hurt?" Neville asked.

"Thankfully no," the minister said before continuing "but that doesn't mean this is any good."

"Minister how is there more Death eaters left?" Harry asked confusion covered his face "Azkaban is almost full of them, if there are more, I don't think they will all fit."

"I know, that's why I am sending you kids off." He said. An outburst erupted.

"Why minister?" I asked "we are not children; we can take care of ourselves. Bloody hell, we fought in a war."

"I know, but think of it as a vacation. Severus will accompany all of you."

"So not only do we have to leave, but we have to take him with us?" Ron's voice boomed.

"Yes Mr. Weasely and if you don't know, a getaway would be good for all of you. The ministry's top priority is to keep the Bloody Golden Trio alive." Snape drawled from the back of the room.

"When do we have to?" Harry asked.

"Well, tomorrow."

"Fine," I angrily stated, "where are we going?"

**Dun… Dun… Dun…**

**I know I left all of you at a cliffhanger but I am really tired. Thanks to all of you that reading my story. You guys are the reason I do what I do and thank you for following me. If I get ten reviews, I will update again tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not known Harry potter or Twilight**

**From now on I will write my story in third person point of view. It makes it better. I am trying to keep my story more serious but my language is really messed up. So please bear with me.**

Worry was laced in everyone's expression. They had to leave their home to a new place.

"There is a place called Forks? What, was the name knife already taken?" Ron Weasly asked. His loud mouth always made someone smile. Most people might get mad, but someone always smiles.

"You children should start packing."Shaklebolt stated. Draco Malfoy was the first person to follow through with the order. He was a Veela after all. Protecting his mate was his top priority. If moving to a new place would keep her safe, then he would do that.

The gang started to head upstairs to their perspective rooms. Most of them were unsure about the new move. They love the beautiful London that they had grown comfortable to. Hermione Granger was the smartest witch for nothing. She had earned her title in the Golden trio and the ministry for a reason. Not all muggleborn get what she has gotten without any work. She did not make a fuss nor did she try to stop Draco.

She was the first person to get ready. Not that she had much to pack in this case. Appearances never mattered to her. It depended on what type of person you are, you could be an ugly Betty but you were truthful, that's what she was looking for.

"Ready?" she asked Draco after she saw him coming out of their bathroom carrying some of his Hair products.

"Not everyone can be as efficient and fast as you are." He huffed at her as he dropped his hair gel into his trunk. She quirked an eyebrow at him, asking him a non-verbal question. She looked at his trunk, half full of hair products and gave a `are you really gonna go there' look.

She sighed and a mischievous idea struck her mind.

"Light bulb" She whispered to herself.

She stretched her body. Her chest facing up and her legs diving down. In this position you could see the bump of her breast and the curve of her body. She let her hair roll down, cascading like a honey waterfall across her back. Every stray of hair that the warm sun touched, seem as a golden honey color compared to her usual brown hair. She purred, knowing that Veela's were more on the feline side of the food chain.

A loud growl was heard. The sound was like the one that came from a predator before it attacked its prey. Before she even knew it, Hermione was tackled to the floor. She felt a weight on top her and a pair of hot lips against her neck. Slowly he dragged his lips along her neck, up her collar bone, to her mark. Torturously licking the mark, slowly, almost making her scream in frustration. One of his hands rested under her shirt, slowly making its way across. His other hand held both of hers in a strong grip above her head.

"One would think that you like to torture me," Draco said, his voice brimming with lust and rage. "But you are too much of a goody two shoes for that aren't you?" his head was right on top of her. Their lips almost touching but not quiet.

"Draco" whimpers were falling from her lips. Her eyes begging him, her arms struggling in his hold. Her body writhing below his.

"Now don't you think you could get away with your little show downstairs now can you." He growled. Her body froze.

"What do mean?" her voice filled with fear and fake innocence, she refused to lose this game that Draco was playing, at least she hoped he was playing. She looked up to see that his marked in anger. It is said that if you anger a Veela, that is probably the last thing you ever did. A threatening growl arose from his thought.

"Really, so the thing that happened with bloody Potter had nothing to do with you?" He lifted her up only to slam her against the door. His eyes going red in fury.

"You are **mine**" he yelled. "Tell me who you belong to" he yelled again, his lips slamming against hers. His hand went under her shirt and ripped the flimsy material off her. He moved his head to look at her.

"So you didn't wear this for any reason?" He asked pointing to her bra. Hermione shook her head vigorously. The hand he was using to keep her arms up let it go and wrapped itself around the hooks of her bra and pulled on it with such force that it snapped open. Her breast came tumbling out. His unoccupied hand grabbed her right breast and squeezed it.

Loud moans started to come from her mouth. Her now free arms wrapped them around his neck. Her fingers digging into his soft platinum locks

"I belong only to you and will forever." She whispered, in between moans.

"Yes!" he said. His eyes turned back to normal color.

Down stairs, the great Harry potter was dragging his trunk towards the floo network. His face had a monotone and but you could hear the wheels turning in his head. He had spent ten years of his life being called a freak and treated like a scum on the bottom of your shoe. But the previous seven years, everyone seemed to worship the ground he walks on. Now he has to run from a group of psychotic and deranged people who wanted to see him dead. Yeah, you could put that on a résumé. Maybe a vacation would clear his head and finally let him relax. He walked in front of the fireplace. Almost everyone was here. The only people who were missing were Hermione and Malfoy. Suddenly the ceiling started to shake and the noise of something hitting the wall was heard. Confusion laced everyone's faces. Well almost everyone's.

"That's odd, I didn't think that we were going to have an Earthquake today," Shaklebolt said, his brows furrowed.  
"That was no Earthquake," Zabini said with a smirk, "Guess whose room is upstairs?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Malfoy and Granger are doing the deed," he said "those two are like rabbits."

"I still don't get it." Ron said with a dumb look on his face. Harry's face was bright red even thinking about Hermione with someone. Laughter erupted as the gang waited for those two to finish, nobody wanted to see a sexually frustrated Malfoy, especially a sexually frustrated Veela Malfoy.

**Hope you guys liked it. I spent a lot of time on it, re-reading it as many times as possible to make it better.**


End file.
